Traidor
by nanamiluchia1411
Summary: Manuel tendría que disculparse con Martín sobre lo que sucedió con Victoria; decide reflexionar sobre lo que ha hecho luego que el argentino se vaya de su casa, otra vez, después de llamarle traidor. ArgChi para lloriquear un poco. Puede contener material sensible (el terremoto de Chile de Abril).


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en éste fic me pertenecen. Ya querría yo haber creado a Manu y a Martu.

Éste fic fue hecho en las fechas del 2-3 de abril, pero ya saben, me olvidé de subirlo. Y mi chileno es... simplemente, horrible. Me disculpo si no se entiende, o le falta alguna expresión. Soy argentina, por lo que sólo sé como habla Martín xD Y es mi primer ArgChi, espero que a alguien le guste.

Pd: La explicación de las expresiones de Martín está al final del fic.

Y en resumen, es una mezcla de histórico y el terremoto de Abril. Lamento no haber podido hacer nada –soy del interior-, pero espero que no haya habido muertos. Digo ésto dos meses después, que buena persona que soy(?).

—Manu, ¡sos un traidor!—  
Con esas palabras se había despedido Martín antes de abandonar su casa. Y con esas palabras también había hecho que su corazón se quebrara en mil pedazos.  
Chile había sido idiota; había creído que si ayudaba a Arthur la guerra sería pareja.  
Y, además, que Martín no se enojaría con él.  
Había sido una época complicada para Argentina.  
Sus problemas económicos-sociales habían llegado a un extremo, y no habían podido hablar en mucho tiempo; pero, igualmente, Martín le escribía a Manuel -y carta va, y carta viene-, habían quedado que no contarían su "relación", ni tampoco la dejarían estar.  
Serían algo, siempre y cuando pudieran verse.  
Pero todo aquel optimismo que tenían se esfumó cuando a Arthur se le ocurrió conquistar a Victoria.  
Aquella cruel guerra por su corazón duró dos meses, en los cuales Martín recibía cada vez más heridas.  
Volvió de allí, devastado. Nunca volvió a ser el mismo.  
Y, quizá, lo que más le dolía a Manuel era...sí, que si le hubiese ayudado, hubiera ganado la guerra.  
Pero no. Él era un traidor, un gran traidor. El traidor al que le había importado más su orgullo que su pareja.  
Chile se encogió en sí mismo, hasta abrazarse por completo.  
No podía negar que estaba comenzando a sentir la soledad que usualmente Argentina aislaba; y todo su cuerpo estaba comenzando a doler.  
Su tobillo esguinzado, producto del ataque que debió realizar contra un argentino le palpitaba, y su mente no dejaba de torturarle con el recuerdo.

**'Vos sos Manuel, ¿verdad? Sos de Chile. Sos nuestro vecino, ¿por qué estás acá?...'****  
****Y su monólogo fue interrumpido por el golpe que el joven frente suyo le dio en el estómago.****  
****'Che... ¿qué hiciste? ¿Por qué estamos acá?'****  
****Una lágrima había caído del ojo izquierdo del adolescente, como si ya hubiese sabido lo que le esperaba.****  
****La muerte.****  
****Y aquel joven fue besado por la muerte poco después de ser atacado por un chileno -mejor dicho, el mismísimo Chile-.****  
****Pero no le dejó sin antes tomar su tobillo, y girarlo hasta que se oyó un 'crack' que indicó que había logrado bien su trabajo.****  
****Ahora, el joven mantenía su tobillo envendado y quieto, esperando impacientemente que sanara.****  
****En su momento, se lo había vendado Arthur y, con una mueca, le explicó que su torcedura era de segundo grado y que no podría continuar luchando.****  
****Pero aquello no impidió que se encontrara con Martín.****  
****Él descansaba intranquilamente en una camilla improvisada; todo parecía estar en calma, hasta que repentinamente su carpa fue abierta, y de un momento a otro se halló con una pistola en la cabeza.****  
****—****¡Mantenete calladito la boca o vas a morir, maldito pendejo...¿Chileno?!****—****  
****La expresión del argentino era de sorpresa pura.****  
****—****Che, Manu, ¿estás bien? ¡¿El puto de Arthur te hizo eso?!****—****  
****En ese momento, el joven de achocolatados ojos deseó no haberse unido con Inglaterra.****  
****—****No, ésto me lo hizo un **_**soldadito**_** tuyo. El **_**joven**_** era patético, sosteniendo su arma con desconfianza y creyendo que yo le ayudaría. ¿No crees que es hora que tú también lo notes, República Argentina? Yo **_**no **_**soy tu aliado, Martín. Soy tu enemigo.****  
****Y Martín, lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar su mirada para que no viera sus lágrimas de infinito dolor. Se sentía como el absoluto infierno ver a **_**su**_** -no, Manuel, ya no era tuyo- Martín llorar.****  
****El rubio era como un **_**cabrochico**_**. Era optimista, positivo, egocéntrico -y algo idiota a decir verdad-, pero era la clase de persona que nadie en su -perra- vida querría herir jamás.****  
**El Chile actual cubrió su rostro con sus manos, para así evitar ver sus propias lágrimas. Odiaba recordar aquello, pero debía superarlo. Debía superarle. Para ello, debía superar primero su pasado.  
Pero, ¡no quería! No quería olvidarle, ni tampoco recordar lo que había sucedido luego que dijo esas palabras, las cuales se habían clavado en la piel del rubio como si de dagas se tratasen.  
Con una gran pena, rememoró lo que más le pesaba.**  
****—****¡Entonces andáte de una vez! Si tanto sos mi enemigo, andá a tener sexo con alguien más, que vos sabés hacerlo muy bien. Andáte con el forro del inglés ése, no me importa. Pero si no te arrepentís en éste instante de haberte unido a él, mejor ni te dignés a volver a verme.**** —****  
****Y Manuel abrió su boca para hablar, pero las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta.****  
****Martín se dirigió hacia la salida.****  
****—****Che, ¿y sabés qué es lo peor de todo ésto? Que yo realmente te amaba.****—**

Chile cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pero incluso así no olvidaría su rostro de dolor puro.  
Ya habían pasado 32 años, pero aún así no había logrando hablar con él sin pelearse ni recibir insultos. Y probablemente nunca lo lograría.  
Se abrazó a sí mismo aún más fuerte, y repentinamente sintió un punzante dolor en su espalda.  
El dolor se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y todo comenzó a temblar a su alrededor.  
Sus heridas se habían vuelto a abrir.  
Se cayó al suelo, pero ya no le importaba lo que le sucediera a él.  
—Martín, Martín, perdóname... —Farfullaba mientras su vista era cegada por el dolor.  
Dejó escapar un lastimoso gemido de dolor de sus labios, y sus lágrimas cayeron a borbotones de sus ojos.  
Un potente golpe lo alarmó, y sintió como el techo de su casa comenzaba a oscilar.  
—Parece que moriré aquí, ¿verdad?...—  
Una risa sardónica se escapó de sus labios.  
—Espero que él...al final, pueda perdonarme—.  
Cerró sus ojos, esperando el golpe del techo contra su cuerpo.  
Golpe que nunca llegó.  
Repentinamente, oyó a Martín gritar su nombre desesperadamente.  
Y abrió sus ojos.

Explicaciones de expresiones(?):  
Un 'crack' que le indicaba que había logrado su cometido. = Cuando un pie se esguinza y deja efectos, los ligamentos hacen un leve ruido, como si fuera una quebradura.  
Maldito pendejo...¡¿chileno?! = El insulto de Martín hubiera sido 'maldito pendejo inglés' si no hubiera sido interrumpido.  
Forro = Insulto. Se refiere a una persona que hará absolutamente todo para conseguir lo que quiere, no le importa qué. También puede significar preservativo.  
Tampoco la dejarían estar = Se refiere a no tener una relación formal pero en dónde, quizá, los chicos sean una en el futuro. Es como un 'dejarla pendiente', sólo que acá se aclara que son más que amigos.  
Cabrochico = Nene, niño, pendejo.  
Pendejo/a = Puede ser insulto como no. Cuando es un insulto, se refiere a una persona inmadura, malhumorada, descortés o malhablado –que insulta mucho-.


End file.
